


Лес Жизни и Смерти

by ShNedzumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Хаширама Сенджу владел мокутоном, но вырастил только один лес за всю жизнь. Его называют Лесом Смерти. Почему? Какую тайну скрывает опаснейший полигон Конохи? Чего добивался Первый Хокаге, выращивая его?





	

Ребенок выплевывает жидкость из легких и делает первый вздох, разражаясь громким криком, приветствующим жизнь. Чуть не утонувший человек задыхается, никак не может надышаться, хватаясь за воздух, как за спасательный круг. Чуть не ломая грудную клетку, бежит шиноби от своих врагов, хватает пересохшим, раскрытым ртом живительный ветер.

Вдох - это направленный поток воздуха, когда свежий, когда пахнущий чем-либо.

Он знает воздух другим - сотни мельчайших частиц расходятся от корней по веткам и листьям, насыщают каждый кончик дерева, каждую его частичку. Лес дышит, бесшумно, но глубоко, вдыхает воздух из земли, из дыхания других живых существ.

Лес дышит.

Свет.

Ребенок плачет и жмурится, когда начинает осознавать свет. Рано утром люди ускользают от солнечных лучей. Шиноби - это те, кто скрывается в тени.

Он ловит свет верхушками и кронами, играет с мелкими пронырливыми солнечными зайчиками, умудрившимися пробиться к стволу через лиственный заслон. Наблюдает за движением малейших пылинок в лучах дневного светила, что насыщает деревья. Он не видит солнце, но чувствует его присутствие. Его свет.

И тепло.

Люди ругают солнце, когда им жарко, обмахиваясь веерами, красные и мокрые от пота, в такие моменты они хотят, чтобы солнца стало меньше в их жизни. Но стоит выпасть первому снегу, и каждый человек мечтает вновь о лете.

Маленькое семечко, упавшее на землю, прорастает, спрятанное в почву заботливыми корнями. Оно знакомится с дневным светилом, подставляя ему крохотные и нежные листики, слабенькие ростки, что проклюнулись в окружении высоченных стволов-великанов.

Этот лес не такой. Он любит солнце, любит ветер и дождь, но все ему заменяет разлитая вокруг энергия. Деревья хватают крохотные зеленые частицы и прячут внутри своих стволов, как величайшее сокровище, хранят бережно, накапливают. Путаются ветвями, сплетаются корнями, обмениваясь частицами, передавая куда-то в центр, куда-то в самую глубь, сосредоточие своей жизни. Это цель, ради которой их вырастили. Делать так прописано в каждой лиственной прожилке.

Он осознал себя недавно. Он один из многих, и в то же время единственный.

Кто он? Что он?

Часть леса, он видит и дышит, он - это они. Каждое дерево, каждый росток, кора, корни, ветви, верхние листья, что греются на солнце, нижние, что прячутся в тени - все это он. Он собирает энергию, другие деревья помогают ему, вливают все новые и новые порции.

Он чувствует каждого обитателя леса. Мелкие белки, прячущиеся в дупле, птицы, свившие гнезда, пиявки, спящие во влаге нижних листьев и под корой. Муравьи ползут по нему, несут личинок гусениц, из-за чего некоторые особи немного тяжелее своих сородичей.

Он чувствует их всех. Мир наполнен той самой энергией, которую собирает он и которую собирают ему.

Самая идеальная подпитка - крупные млекопитающие в странных защитах поверх тонкой шкуры.

Люди.

Название приходит само, с шелестом листвы, с подземным вздохом, с глотком воды из ручья, пробирающегося в своем русле по окраине.

Их зовут люди. В качестве подкормки они идеальны. Та энергия, что он собирает по чуть-чуть в течение долгого времени, струится у них под кожей.

Кровь.

Новое слово вспыхивает с первыми каплями упавшей на выступающие корни багровой жидкости. Медведь откусил неосторожному человеку часть ноги, поэтому здесь опасно гулять. Он с интересом и смутным узнаванием смотрит на то, как человек, воя сквозь стиснутые зубы, зажимает изо всех сил рану.

Молоденький еще. Другие не кричали. Другие предупреждены.

Кровь людей, изредка заходящих в лес, наполнена силой. По сути жидкая сила и есть.

Но люди редко заходят сюда, еще реже стараются терять драгоценные капли крови.

Проходит совсем немного времени - он вспомнил, что означает слово время, и оно для него не имеет значения - когда он ощущает отголоски сознаний других частей его. Скорей всего, это маленькие ростки, выброшенные за пределы Леса - его зовут Лесом, теперь он знает, что он - Лес. Поэтому тянется к тем, кто растет далеко, но является его частью, передает также силу. Она иная, другая, слишком... жидкая, не такая густая, но ее много. В ней перемешиваются странные нити, всполохи эмоций, что не принадлежат вечному спокойствию Леса.

Он тянется к ним по корням, вдоль подземных вод. Впервые им владеет...

Любопытство.

Ребенок, начиная осознавать мир, пытается его всячески исследовать. Пробует на вкус, на ощупь, вдыхает и запоминает каждый новый аромат, проводит параллели, только ему одному интересные и понятные ассоциации. Мир большой и огромный, пусть даже ограничен стенами детской. Но однажды детской становится неизмеримо мало, а окна показывают больше цветного, больше шумного и интересного. Ребенок делает первые шаги в окружающий мир.

Кровь проливается на землю, густая, необыкновенно сильная, такой не было ни у одного человека, приходившего раньше в лес. В этой крови слишком много опасного для деревьев огня, но он в жидком состоянии, он не причинит вреда, а может подпитать уставшие корни, дать силу новым всходам, как лучи солнца налить свежестью молодые листья. Деревья жадно впитывают кровь, наблюдают, как новые и новые жертвы падают на землю, глаза их смотрят в никуда, бессмысленные, безжизненные. Он растет на границе домов, но его корни гораздо дальше, глубже, чем можно себе представить. Он пьет так неосторожно пролившуюся силу, пока медленно затихает пульс. В последний удар окрас меняется, становится холодным, мертвым, но это все равно выплеснутая в воздух сила. Ее хочется больше и больше, что-то толкает вперед, что-то весомое, беспощадное, и он выталкивает неосторожно корни на поверхность, где они путаются с черными с проседью волосами упавшей возле своего дома женщины. Ее убийца прекрасен в своей беспощадности, его глаза полыхают алым, источают сильную кровь по белоснежной коже вниз.

Столько смертей одновременно! Воздух дрожит от боли и страха, они невкусные, они пробуждают внутри... нечто болезненное, как будто сотни древоточцев залезли под кору всех деревьев, сгубили молодые корешки. Он не может понять, не может осознать, ему не нравится запах смерти.

Он хотел бы никогда его не чувствовать.

Чувствовать?

Осознание приходит не сразу, вместе с туманными вспышками. Много-много энергии, выпитой из крови, много-много силы, что годами собирали и отдавали деревья. Там, в самом сердце чащи, он. То, что хранили деревья - он.

Кто он?

Хаширама.

Имя всплывает, выпитое из разлитой на месте смерти силы. Это имя знают многие, его упоминают, он слышал его не раз. Каждое дерево подписано им, оно пропечатано в коре, в листьях.

Он Хаширама.

Лес на заднем плане шумит довольно. Они все еще единое целое, но он уже изначально больше, отделяется. Он Лес и уже не Лес. Он Хаширама.

***

 

Она приходит в яркий солнечный день. В воздухе разлита первая звонкая прохлада осени, листья желтеют на самых кончиках, но не спешат падать вниз, на густую траву. Лес по-прежнему неподвластен смене времен года. Он живое существо, он дышит, он чувствует.

У него есть Хаширама.

Маленькая млекопитающая - девочка - пролезает под оградой. Хаширама помнит, как появился этот лаз. Большие, неугомонные собаки вырыли его, чтобы бегать сюда тренироваться. Он не любит собак - слишком шумные, слишком наглые, метят все, что попадается на глаза, ловят его зверей, пугают птиц, заставляя тех покидать насиженные гнезда. Сколько птенцов потерял он от их громкого лая!

От девочки пахнет кровью и силой. Даже не так, в первую очередь силой, энергия буквально брызжет из нее, как сок из спелого фрукта, упавшего на землю. Хаширама с интересом принюхивается.

Он помнит слишком мало и слишком много. Он - Хаширама Сенджу, Первый Хокаге, друг Мадары Учиха, муж Мито Узумаки. Он - Лес, отпечаток личности человека, его возрождение.

Он не человек. Имена, названные им же, ничего не говорят эху сознания.

Но это не значит, что ему не интересно. Мир при жизни не уставал поражать его, сейчас, когда боль потери не грозит ему, тем более любопытен.

У девочки золотые короткие волосы, сбитые коленки, торчащие острыми уголками из-под мятого платья с дыркой на подоле. Некогда яркий узор в ромашку поблек и выцвел. В грязи на щеках виднеются ровные светлые полоски, словно прочерченные от глаз тонкой кистью. Она сворачивается клубком между выступающими корнями, обхватывает себя руками и засыпает.

Хаширама с интересом наблюдает за ней.

Первая, от кого он не чувствует ничего, кроме обреченности.

***

 

Ребенок учится, смотря на окружающих его людей. Детские глаза - самое беспристрастное зеркало, они впитывают все, что может дать им мир. Плохое и хорошее, доброе и злое, чистое и грязное - впитывают все, и под влиянием увиденного появляется из темперамента характер. Вырастает, как цветок из семечка, опущенного в землю и политого водой.

Разум ребенка чист, белый лист, на котором жизнь каждый день записывает новые слова и их значения, имена, названия. Все-все-все, что только интересно и нет. Оценочные суждения рождаются из подражания взрослым.

Хаширама любит находиться возле Академии. На его стволе во дворе прикреплена мишень, в нее бросают острые предметы, разумеется, частенько промахиваются, и тогда лезвие входит в неподатливую, жесткую кору. Но дети так великолепны в своей непосредственности, за ними невозможно не наблюдать. Они такие живые, не ограниченные нормами морали и принятыми оценками. Хаширама любит детей за их простоту и ненавязчивость, за банальное умение радоваться каждому прожитому дню.

От них он узнает значение собственного имени, кем он был в прошлой жизни. С каждым словом тает очередная печать, высеченная в полом стволе дерева в самом сердце Леса Смерти.

И возвращаются воспоминания, заточенные в сгустках чакры в этих печатях.

Он снова чувствует боль, на этот раз не древоточцы, а нечто иное. Огромный сюрикен, разрезающий пополам.

Он вспоминает братьев и сестру, которой не исполнилось даже года, когда она умерла. Малышка Тсунаде, последний ребенок его матери, светловолосая, кареглазая малышка, которая только-только училась ходить. Она умерла от лихорадки осенью, а следом за ней сгорела в болезни и мать.

Он помнит Тору, флегматичного в жизни, спокойного в быту, но яростного в битве.

Мадара... Это имя одно из самых дорогих, одно из немногих драгоценных. Первый друг не из клана Сенджу.

Академия напоминает обо всем. Произнесенные имена становятся ключами, и он вспоминает шелк алых волос, спускающихся на его грудь водопадом. Запах специй и шоколада, сияние серо-голубых глаз, королевская стать и кошачья гибкость. Любовь к спиртным напиткам. Прекрасная леность и удивительная активность. Любовь к жизни и готовность на все ради любимых.

Его Мито Узумаки. Жена, пожертвовавшая силой ради его задумки. Печати в сердце Леса - ее идея, ее неоценимая помощь и благословение на счастье.

Она болела полгода, после окончания работы. Он помнит гладкость ее волос на своих губах.

Наверное, она знала лучше, его прекрасная принцесса.

Хаширама осознает себя, как бывшего главу клана Сенджу. Теперь перед ним расстилается не просто скопление млекопитающих, но Коноха. То, как расцвело его любимое детище, какие всходы дало... восторгает.

И беспокоит.

Где клан Мадары? Где его малышка Тсуна? Он не находит их присутствия, как и потомков тех, кого знал при жизни. Они покинули этот мир, не оставив следа.

Коноха медленно умирает. Люди считают это расцветом, но Хаширама - Лес, он чувствует, как загнивают корни, как становятся сухими маленькие веточки его любимого Листа. И он ничем не может помочь им.

Златоволосая малышка, похожая на Мито, становится его отрадой. Хаширама следит за ней в Академии, а вечером провожает, скользя по деревьям незримой тенью, отголоском, эхом разума, пока не достигает последнего пристанища во внутреннем дворе дома, где живет Наруто.

У нее не красные волосы, не отливающие сталью глаза. Она - беззаботное солнце и бескрайнее небо. Но до чего же похожа на Мито! Мало кто знает, но принцесса клана Узумаки в душе была шаловливой, дерзкой ведьмочкой, справедливой до ужаса, непочтительной к старости, но до того весело непочтительной, что ей прощалось очень многое. Веселый прищур, неумение сдаваться... Наруто словно солнечное отражение алого перца и шоколада Мито.

Она единственный по-настоящему живой росток в увеличивающемся сухостое Конохи.

***

 

Это больно - видеть, как умирает цветок, который ты вырастил из крохотного семечка. Обидно и неприятно коробит душу смотреть, как пропадают многолетние труды, огромные усилия. Как все это гаснет.

Где он ошибся? Что сделал не так, если Коноха медленно умирает, становится одной из многих, а не лучшей. 

Хаширама смотрит с горы Хокаге на расстилающуюся перед ним Деревню. Шелестит задумчиво кроной, ностальгия окутывает корни и ветви.

Когда-то они с Мадарой мечтали построить такое место, где не умирали бы дети, где их не использовали бы как пушечное мясо. И люди могли бы жить, не опасаясь завтрашнего дня. На его глазах вырастали крепкие здания, в них селились люди. Пришли другие кланы. Ни Учиха, ни Сенджу не отказали им.

По улицам бегали дети, помогали взрослым и играли на многочисленных строительных лесах, откуда их прогоняли, но не так старательно, как следовало бы. Мрачные Учиха пришивали на рубашки и плащи символы полиции, арестовывали пьяных и бродяг, Сенджу наполняли госпиталь лекарствами, ходили вместе с детьми в леса за травами. Казалось, мир освещает не солнце, а радостные улыбки, звенел то и дело смех. Даже Мадара выглядел чуточку более свободным, чуточку более расслабленным, что заставляло Хашираму любить Деревню в два раза сильнее.

Так почему сейчас в Деревне не живут те, ради кого, собственно, это все затевалось? Почему нет самых важных, основателей?

Грустно, печально, тоскливо, но такова человеческая природа. У Хаширамы нет сил сердиться. В чем-то был прав Мадара, но надежда еще живет, пока есть те, кто следует Воле Огня.

Пока есть такие люди, как Наруто.

Сейчас уже никто не помнит, какой именно смысл вкладывал в свои слова Хаширама Сенджу, потому что никто не знал, что больше всего на свете ценил шиноби. Не силу, не власть или деньги, не красивых женщин, хотя и любил их. Он ценил свою семью и друзей - для него это было одно и то же. Дружба не пустой звук, даже спустя много лет он бы простил Мадару.

И попросил бы прощения у него.

За то, что нанес удар в спину. Во всех смыслах.

За то, что это его Коноха сгубила клан Учиха.

Наруто не способна нанести удар в спину, исподтишка - не ее методика. Она лучше заплетет волосы, заберет в высокий хвостик и пойдет готовить ужин. Через полчаса из ее квартиры донесутся самые лучшие запахи на свете. Хаширама растет напротив ее окна, он чувствует, улавливает, слышит короткое пение.

Наруто не домоседка ни разу, порядок в ее квартире поддерживается постольку-поскольку, главное, чтобы было чисто. Но она любит готовить, ведь надо же что-то есть, как-то выкручиваться до получения очередного пособия.

До окончания Академии и самостоятельных заработков еще далеко.

Не умеет злиться, совершенно. Иногда Хаширама ловит себя на мысли, что уже давно бы разозлился, хоть немного. Наруто улыбается, вытирает кровь и идет дальше, лишь плечи изредка вздрагивают, словно от холода.

Он смотрит, наблюдает, запоминает. И мучается осознанием, что в той Конохе, которую создавали они с Мадарой, ни один ребенок не остался бы голодным и без опеки, не почувствовал себя ненужным, даже джинчурики.

Наруто считает мелочь в ладошке, тяжело вздыхает и берет по акции рис и дешевый соевый соус. Раньше у нее было к нему мясо, но теперь она по какой-то причине не ловит в лесу птиц и мелких зверюшек.

Хаширама готов лично поймать и преподнести ей белку, лишь бы ребра так угрожающе не натягивали кожу. Но вместо этого на подоконник опускаются крупные, желтобокие груши с глянцевыми бочками и сочной, тающей на языке мякотью. Аромат от них медовый.

Ветви дерева разрастаются постепенно, заслоняют окно, и наблюдатели не могут поймать Хашираму за хулиганством.

А Сенджу вспоминает, как точно так же выращивал сладости для своей любимой капризной Мито. Ее глаза лукаво щурились, нос восхитительно морщился

\- Хаширама! - тянула она как песню, неподражаемо капризно. - Хочу грушу, твою, ту самую, да-да!

И он шел на улицу, выращивал, ускорял рост и развитие, чтобы через десять минут притащить самые сладкие и вкусные плоды своей принцессе. Она могла бы потребовать всего, чего пожелает душа, благо у сильнейшего шиноби и главы клана ого-го какие возможности, но Мито предпочитала груши, яблоки и черный, не сортовой, виноград, из которого даже вина не сделаешь.

Наруто ахает, когда находит подарок, подозрительно смотрит по сторонам, но никого, разумеется, не находит. Хаширама смеется-шелестит, и это подозрительно, так как нет никакого ветра, однако девочка слишком занята, чтобы обращать внимание на подобные нюансы. Она нюхает грушу, нос ее морщится, задирается к верху, так до боли знакомо. А затем белоснежные зубки, острые, как у зверька, впиваются в нежную кожицу, сок брызжет из уголков рта, стекает по подбородку, девочка урчит, как голодная, подзаборная кошка.

На плите выкипает рис.

***

 

\- Э-эй, я знаю, что ты здесь!

Звонкий голос разносится, кажется, по всему лесу. Хаширама отрывается от просмотра очередного воспоминания, молча переваривает его, обещая разобраться на досуге. С каждым днем человека в нем все больше, но и Леса не становится меньше. К чему это приведет, он не знает, при жизни они с Мито такого не планировали.

Наруто стоит на прогалине между деревьев, и косой солнечный луч искорками золота скачет по неаккуратным прядям. Неровные, они придают девочке неряшливый вид. Наверное, сама их стригла, старыми, почти затупившимися ножницами. Вздох Хаширамы шелестом листвы проносится по лесу, замирает пара неугомонных белок на секунду, затем вновь продолжает свою игру в догонялки.

Но это лучше, чем потомок Мадары. Нет, не Мадары, если бы у друга был сын, он никогда бы не ушел из Конохи. Ну, или забрал бы с собой, но Хаширама просто не знает, какой должна быть женщина, способная вынести огненный нелегкий нрав Мадары.

Саске кажется слабее своих предков, но такой же целеустремленный. Правда что-то не нравятся Хашираме его цели, от них попахивает древним проклятием ненависти и одержимостью в черных глазах. По-женски красивый, тонкокостный, Саске сейчас весьма мил. Хаширама не может не сравнивать его с Мадарой. Тот был жестче, даже в детстве его нельзя было назвать ребенком, вместе с глазами взрослела его душа, старя тело. Саске ребенок, обиженный, угнетенный, забитый ребенок. Хашираме жаль его, но выбирая между ним и Наруто, он непременно выберет Наруто. Потому что это правильно.

\- Ну, вот, теперь сама с собой разговариваю, - Наруто нервно смеется и лохматит по привычке волосы на макушке. На лице ее написано смущение пополам с отчаянием. - Но я же видела, как дерево мне фрукты приносило, датебайо-о! - почти стонет, впиваясь пальцами в кожу головы.

Хашираме бы промолчать, не подавать виду, притвориться самым обычным лесом. Но это так... нечестно по отношению к той, что дала ему драгоценные воспоминания о Мито.

Поэтому Наруто взвизгивает испуганно, когда ветка ближайшего дерева удлиняется и касается ее лба в тщетной попытке отвести с него неровную челку.

\- Да! - выбрасывает вверх кулак. - Да, я знала, знала! - эта ее присказка весьма забавна. Кажется, почти такую же Хаширама слышал у одной из кузин Мито. - Спасибо за помощь.

А улыбка у нее солнечная.

***

 

\-- ... вот так! Ну, разве это честно?

Ветка отрицательно качается, и Наруто облегченно улыбается. До сих пор не верит, что кто-то может согласиться с ее мнением?

Хаширама улыбается про себя, и эта улыбка отражается в паре выступивших листочков. Наруто об этом не узнает, но он будет помнить, ощущать свидетельство еще одного радостного воспоминания.

В Коноху он старается не ходить, Деревня его расстраивает. С каждым днем он узнает все больше и... ох, лучше бы не узнавал. У Хаширамы нет ни сил, ни желания изменять что-либо, нырять в болото, осушать его, выкорчевывать сухостой. Право слово, начать с нуля гораздо проще. Но где и как? Он - Лес, он приковал себя сам.

Хаширама старается не вспоминать о Конохе, но Коноха в лице Наруто не оставляет его. С тех пор, как он дал понять, что здесь, слышит и чувствует его, девочка отдает ему каждую свободную минуту, каждую секунду своего времени. А еще учится подкармливать правильно - своей кровью и силой. Кто только научил? Наверняка белки! Те питают нездоровую страсть, почти обожание по отношению к Наруто. Несмотря на строгий запрет Хаширамы им ничего не стоит погрызть ладонь девочки, чтобы показать, что нужно делать и как.

Вместе с кровью вливается сила. Хаширама солжет, если скажет, что кровь Наруто не помогает ему. Наоборот, такая насыщенная концентрация, практически жидкая чакра ускоряет процесс раскупоривания печатей с воспоминаниями. Там ведь тоже по сути чакра с личностным отпечатком.

Он много смотрел, изучал хвостатых демонов, чтобы выработать правильный алгоритм действий. Чтобы понять: биджу - по сути тоже сгустки чакры, которым Мудрец Рикудо придал форму, наделил чувствами и характером. Хотя, скорей всего, он разделил уже имеющийся характер Джуби на составляющие, уравновесил гнев и ненависть положительными качествами.

Все же он был гениален, его великий прародитель.

Наруто говорит и говорит, обращаясь к ветке. Обо всем, что случается в ее жизни. Хаширама следит, но это не мешает ему желать узнавать точку зрения девочки.

Она не по годам умна и рациональна - они все такие, уличные дети. В ней нет места для романтики, мечтам о мальчике, и самого красивого в классе - Саске - воспринимает лишь как соперника, тем самым поставив себе определенную цель и планку.

Хаширама мечтает когда-нибудь передать ей знания Мито, то, что принцесса сочла нужным оставить мужу. Коноха многое утратила, предав селение Водоворота. Хашираму терзает боль при мысли об этом, ведь когда-то он обещал Мито, что обе их Деревни будут процветать, а кланы никогда не сгинут во тьме.

Его малышка Тсунаде и Наруто - вот и все, что осталось от этой клятвы.

Наруто растет, меняется, как цветок в летнюю пору. Разрез глаз у нее как у Мито, гордый разворот плеч, поднятая голова - Хаширама долго отбивал охоту сутулиться и прятаться. Потому что и плечи, и длинная шея красивы и заслуживают внимания.

Она все меньше походит на Мито, и это не вызывает отторжения, потому что Хаширама любит тепло и оберегает именно Наруто, а не тень своей прежней супруги.

Мито бы поняла. Она вообще много понимала, его острая на язык принцесса.

\- У нас завтра испытание в Лесу. Ты... поможешь мне?

Хаширама-Лес замирает в молчании и тревоге. Наруто никогда не сомневается и не просит помощи. Так что же произошло, если...

\- У меня нехорошее предчувствие, - тихо, подавленно.

Ветка гладит аккуратно по щеке. Иногда Хаширама огорчается, что не может почувствовать Наруто как следует. Лишь обжигающий жар ее тела и вкус чакры в крови.

На следующий день Лес наполняется шумом и гамом. Найти Наруто не составляет труда. Она вместе с Учиха и другой девочкой - Сакурой, кажется - идет вперед, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Ищет какой-нибудь знак, а не боится. Хаширама подталкивает с ветки белку прямо на голову девушке. Зверек верещит забавно, но вцепляется в светлые волосы, признавая своей добычей и подзащитной.

Сведенные плечи немного расслабляются.

Нападение происходит неожиданно, даже для Хаширамы. Целью шиноби является Саске, Наруто, бросившаяся на защиту, бьется об ствол дерева и стонет, падая на траву. Кажется, треск ее костей заглушает все остальные звуки.

Хаширама не выдерживает. Он делает то, к чему давно готовился - выступает из ствола. Сейчас он биджу - сгусток разумной чакры и воспоминаний, их странная смесь, одушевленная, желающая, ждущая, верящая. Сильная, могущественная. Он по-прежнему часть Леса, чувствует все на земле, где растут его деревья, где все пропитано его чакрой.

На лице незнакомого шиноби паника и шок, но он успевает все же укусить Учиха, прежде, чем убежать. Хаширама поднимает на руки Наруто и рассматривает с высоты своего роста проявившуюся печать. Ничего нового, Узумаки так в свое время клеймили преступников из других кланов - промывка мозгов и полное подчинение поставившему печать. В конце получается тушка с возможностью продления рода, если генофонд на самом деле ценный.

Он мог бы заблокировать, снять печать, но мальчик в своем стремлении-погоне за силой зашел слишком далеко во тьму, на данном этапе его не спасти. Что бы там ни говорили про доброту Хаширамы, он в первую очередь глава клана во времена воюющих провинций, умеет быть жестоким. Лучше пусть мальчишка набьет себе шишек, нежели поддастся проклятию ненависти, как его предки. Боль, познанная на собственном опыте, лучший учитель.

А еще Хаширама с тоской понимает, что это банальная ревность. Если не изолировать Саске от Наруто сейчас, та привяжется, как все Узумаки, посвятит ему всю жизнь, сделав своей целью его счастье и спасение из тьмы. Сама ведь ребенок.

В конце концов, каждый делает свой выбор. Но выбор Наруто он еще может подправить.

\- ... знала... - прерывисто шепчет Наруто, обнимая за шею. - Так себе тебя и представляла, - улыбка ее освещает Лес. - Как тебя зовут?

\- Хаширама, - лгать дорогим людям он не любит и не собирается лгать Наруто, это нечестно по отношению к ней. Но с тревогой ждет реакции, не может же она не знать имени Первого Хокаге и особенностей его силы.

\- Да уж догадалась! - неожиданно фыркает Наруто и задирает свой острый носик.

Хаширама поражен, приятно поражен. Ему нет дела до удивленно таращащихся на них подростков, держать Наруто на руках слишком приятно.

\- Откуда?

\- Оттуда, - тычок пальцем в сторону горы Хокаге.

Хаширама смеется. Приятно чувствовать себя живым.

***

 

\- Давай уйдем, - шепчет лихорадочно Наруто, и у Хаширамы от этого тона разрывается сердце.

Точно так же шептала Мито, блестя больными глазами, когда погибла ее старшая сестра вместе с племянниками. Его принцесса выплакала все глаза, а после слегла с болезнью. Узумаки выносливые, но и у них есть предел, а их слабые места - родные и любимые люди. Потрясение было слишком сильным, Мито разрывалась на части от боли, осыпалась песком, чтобы утром выйти к завтраку как ни в чем ни бывало.

Хаширама оказывается прав в своих догадках: Саске ушел в погоне за силой. Оставил друзей, девушку, что его любила, родной дом и ушел в никуда.

Сенджу достаточно эгоистичен, чтобы радоваться этому, ведь Наруто принадлежит только ему. И достаточно благороден, чтобы переживать ее боль, как свою собственную.

Поэтому гладит по волосам девочку, на которую свалилось слишком много.

\- Куда ты хочешь уйти?

\- В Водоворот. Там развалины, руины, но, думаю, мы сумеем начать все заново.

Хашираме бы показаться Старейшинам и новому Хокаге, которого еще только предстоит выбрать, навести порядок, однако он не имеет той власти и силы, что при жизни. Он всего лишь сгусток чакры, разумный, помнящий все, но уже не человек. Больше и меньше, чем человек. Он - Лес.

Коноха - его любимое дитя, но рано или поздно дитя надо оставлять, выталкивать из гнезда в свободный полет. Птицы ведь не следят за развитием своих птенцов, когда оканчивается время кормления. Это Хаширама может сказать точно.

\- Пойдем, - утыкается губами в прохладный от испарины и ночного свежего воздуха лоб. - Куда захочешь.

Может, это оно, то самое "начать с нуля"?

Наруто собирается недолго, у нее не так уж много вещей. Но вот к транспортировке Хаширамы подходит со всей ответственностью. Он научил ее делать "живые" свитки - медицинские, для транспортировки живых существ. Наруто запечатывает в них некоторые породы деревьев, кустарников, тем самым делая Лес намного реже. Животные и птицы идут с легкостью, им нравится обеспеченная, спокойная жизнь под защитой Леса, поэтому они пойдут, куда пойдет он.

Хаширама надевает на шею девочки кулон из своей чакры. Помнится, он делал таких два, один отдал Тсунаде, а второй украли. Тот самый, что он создал в помощь Мито для сдерживания Девятихвостого.

Наруто джинчурики, ей тоже пригодится, заодно и чакру скроет.

Они уходят поздно ночью, как грабители. Наруто не показывает виду, что знает, а Хаширама не говорит, как убивает шесть наблюдателей. Тела поглотил лес, разжевал и переработал чакру, а кости похоронил глубоко в земле. Их не найдут никогда.

Дорога к Водовороту длинна, но Хаширама знает несколько тайных убежищ Узумаки, где можно передохнуть и набраться сил. Там их никто не обнаружит.

Наруто поит его своей силой, спит, прислонившись к плечу. Когда-то он также путешествовал с Мито. Давно это было.

Хаширама закрывает глаза и проваливается в спокойный сон. Нет ничего лучше предвкушения нового начинания.

***

 

В Водовороте развалины и обломки, нужно много сделать. Поставить заново барьеры, расчистить территорию, посадить Лес, чтобы Хаширама мог сам набирать энергию, а не пить из Наруто. У него слишком все завязано на деревья, все же не биджу, которые преспокойно гуляют по свету и ни о чем не думают.

Надо направить хоть одно жилище для Наруто, обустроить. Мебелью Хаширама обеспечит, но вот тот же матрас придется Наруто делать самой. А еще припасы следует приготовить - зима не за горами. Сколько же работы на самом деле, аж дрожь проходит по рукам.

Наруто труда никогда не боялась. Первым делом она высаживает Лес, долго выбирает место, расположение, придирчиво щурится, весело спорит, задирает свой острый нос, фыркает, как заправская кошка. Вдалеке от Конохи она вновь расцветает и уже ничем не напоминает измученную тень самой себя, нервную и запуганную, с кругами под глазами, какой была по дороге сюда.

За несколько дней она восстанавливает крупный барьер вокруг поселения, тот встает, подпитанный природной чакрой и кровью Узумаки, а Наруто отлеживается трое суток от истощения и потери крови. Хаширама ругает ее и отпаивает бульоном. Соленым - просто жуть, но он так давно ничего не готовил! Да и сейчас на вкус человеческая пища для него не представляет интереса. То ли дело чакра. С деревьями, созданными из его мокутона, он снова может пить природную энергию. Перемудрили они с Мито, завязали существование на конкретный Лес. Ничего, вот Наруто обживется, перетряхнет подвалы Узушио и сделает его самостоятельным. Десятым биджу, датебайо, как говорит его милая девочка. Бесхвостым.

***

 

Когда ребенок только рождается, его кругом общения становится мать. Ее он узнает всегда: по голосу, по запаху, по одному лишь младенцу ведомому чувству, когда женщина вступает в комнату. Позже, взрослея, круг расширяется до остальной семьи, а затем начинает включать в себя друзей, товарищей по играм. Контакты необходимы ребенку, как воздух, в них он познает себя, они - отражение его знаний о мире, того, чему его успели обучить родители. Неловкие слова или звонкий смех - ребенок покажет то, чему научился, смотря внимательными глазами за самыми близкими взрослыми.

Отдельной строкой идут гости. Гости - это всегда хорошо. Потому что подарки, радостное настроение, хорошая, вкусная еда и веселый вечер. Гости - это нечто новое, удивительное и познавательное. А раз они знакомы с родителями, значит, определенно хорошие. Дети чутко улавливают нюансы.

Хаширама любит гостей в своем Лесу, от животных до людей. Правда, сейчас это только Наруто, да и приходит к ней он, а не она к нему, но все равно сердце радуется. Как будто вместе с Конохой сбросил груз прошлой жизни и начал все с нуля.

Первый гость появляется на исходе золотистого сентября, когда листья опали еще не полностью и мешаются с зеленой травой, а ветер, дующий с океана, становится чуточку холоднее. Наруто заготавливает припасы на зиму, в Стране Волн закупает предметы первой необходимости, маскируя чакру и внешность, выполняет несколько заказов, где-то беря натуральным обменом, а где-то - деньгами. Ей нужно много всего, что невозможно раздобыть в лесу или у берега. Сахар, спички, шампунь и мыло. Да мало ли всего! Она даже покупает немного саке, не для себя - зануда Хаширама вряд ли позволит ей выпить лишнего. Но сам возражать против глоточка не станет.

Соль она выпаривает из океанической воды, немного, но она вкусная и полезная. Травы собирает в лесу, сушит фрукты, консервирует их. Вот тоже беда - банки надо откуда-то брать. Варит варенье, особенно малиновое, так как боится заболеть, хотя Лис внутри смеется и говорит, что никакая зима не страшна, потому что ему совершенно не холодно. Хаширама с ним полностью согласен.

Под потолком в специально отведенном подвале висят копченые тушки птиц, вяленое мясо, в другой секции - сушеная и копченая рыба. Про овощи даже говорить не стоит. Наруто полностью пробуждает хомячьи инстинкты, свойственные каждому шиноби, и запасается впрок, хотя Хаширама убеждает ее, что способен вырастить что угодно даже посреди зимы. Наруто предпочитает перестраховываться, да и чтобы спутник не тратил чакру. Как можно потратить всю природную чакру? Вот и Хаширама не знает.

Гости приходят, когда Наруто коптит что-то прежде пернатое, а сейчас скукоженное и выпотрошенное. Не гость - гости. Их двое. Прекрасные женщины, в одной из которых Хаширама с замиранием сердца признает малышку Тсуну. Кто еще мог пройти через барьер, настроенный на кровь Узумаки, да носить на шее ожерелье с чакрой Первого. Вопреки всем домыслам, три ожерелья разные, но только Хаширама знает, в чем отличие.

Тсуна разбита и сломлена, она устала сражаться и быть сильной женщиной. Несмотря на то, что отличный медик, до жути боится крови. А еще очень рада видеть деда, пусть и в таком странном состоянии. Впрочем, это ненадолго. Ей импонирует найти способ вырастить тому полноценное тело, чтобы поместить в него чакру и воспоминания. Конечно, из разряда невозможного, когда это останавливало его неукротимую и упорную малышку Тсунаде?

Хаширама больше радуется, что Тсуна отсыпается, отъедается и светлеет лицом, когда им с Шизуне отводят комнаты, а после обещают построить отдельный домик. Вернее, починить, строить Узумаки умели и любили, на века, можно сказать. Даже сейчас их высотные здания не разрушены даже наполовину. Наруто обитает в обычном, двухэтажном, ей так больше нравится. Говорит, что высотные напоминают ей об общежитии в Конохе.

Когда выпадает первый снег, и воды у самого берега трогаются тонкой, ломкой и звонкой корочкой льда, в новый Водоворот приходят еще гости. На этот раз их трое. Тсунаде пригласила старых друзей. Хаширама видит, как дергается Наруто при взгляде на одного из них, и настаивает на нанесении печати верности. Мол, не навреди и все такое.

Орочимару соглашается. Его более чем устраивает спокойная закрытая жизнь поблизости от Первого Хокаге, его подопечной, его внучки, ее подопечной.

Никто не спрашивает, как Тсунаде отказалась от поста Хокаге и почему Орочимару считается убитым Саске Учиха.

Вместе с Орочимару приходят его помощник Кабуто и девчонка-Узумаки, как положено, красноволосая и бойкая. Карин. Обитание в подземельях Орочимару оставило на ней свой след, но Наруто это исправляет. Она ведь не приемлет драк и стервозности, быстро наставляет на путь истинный.

Их семья растет. В Водоворот приходят другие, уцелевшие, Узумаки, принимают печати, хотя Хаширама отлично знает, что это ненадолго. Наруто не выдержит ведь, снимет тем, кому поверит.

\- Никогда бы не подумала, что буду жить в такой деревне, - Наруто сидит на корнях рядом с Хаширамой, качает головой, удивленно смотря на расстилающийся перед ней Водоворот.

В Деревне кипит жизнь. Неизвестно как и что прознавшие Узумаки рьяно принимаются за работу по восстановлению. Наруто учит детишек и подростков основам фуиндзюцу, как самая чистокровная из имеющихся в наличии Узумаки. Тсунаде все же Сенджу, а Карин, оказывается, принадлежит клану лишь на четверть, и ее дар слишком узко направлен - лечение, выработка огромного количества нейтральной чакры. Впрочем, ирьенином, да еще ученицей Тсунаде ей нравится быть.

Хаширама искоса смотрит на Наруто. Девушка задумчиво жует травинку, смотрит на восстанавливающуюся Деревню. В глазах ее больше нет звериной тоски, не плещется на самом дне страх. Она больше улыбается, смеется, меньше расстраивается и нервничает.

Ей шестнадцать, она похорошела, резко вытянулась. Худоба ей к лицу, округлая грудь кажется внушительной. Впору думать, что Тсуна что-то намудрила, но внучка клянется, что ничего не делала, у Наруто все свое, родное.

Губы у нее алые и неимоверно сладкие, ей идут клановые кимоно Узумаки, найденные в одном из свитков, хотя надевать их девушка соглашается только с ним наедине. У нее никогда не будет детей, не от выбранного... мужчины. Но она не оставляет надежды, что Орочимару что-то придумает, и от чакры тоже можно будет забеременеть. А если нет, всегда остается Карин, да и остальные Узумаки.

Она учится ставить во главу не только чужие, но и свои интересы. По крайне мере, в личном.

\- Подожди, они тебе еще пост Узукаге предложат, - говорит Хаширама и смеется искреннему, неподдельному почти ужасу на лице Наруто.

\- Скажи, что ты пошутил, - просит она бледным голосом.

Хаширама смеется громче. Предпочитает целовать, а не говорить, что все уже давным-давно решено, жители ждут только, когда он обезвредит эту бомбу замедленного действия, умаслит ее достаточно, чтобы девушка не попыталась прибить их сразу за инициативу.

Ему нравится сам процесс.

***

 

Последний гость приходит летом. Вот уж кого не ожидает Хаширама.

Развеваются волосы, пылает красным взгляд, а в скулу врезается тяжелый как всегда кулак.

\- Ну ты и сволочь! - выплевывает как катоном.

И еле успевает увернуться от тяжелого кулака Тсунаде.

\- Кто бы говорил! - щурится довольно Хаширама. Что и говори, он скучал по лучшему другу. - Сам свалил из Деревни, а теперь обвиняет в том, что последние события Конохи обошли его стороной.

Мадара сдерживается, чтобы не сплюнуть на пол. Он никогда не умел спорить долго, всегда возгорался раньше.

\- Ученичок твоего брата вырезал весь мой клан.

\- Последыш жив остался, - пожимает плечами Хаширама и немедленно меняет тему, видя, как мрачнеет подозрительно Наруто. Саске - не та тема, которую бывший Хокаге хочет обсуждать в присутствии своей подруги. - Слышал, ты мир захватить пытался, - получилось довольно нейтрально.

Мадара морщится, как будто снова попробовал готовку Мито. Что и говорить, у принцессы было множество достоинств, но кулинария в их число не входила.

Еще одно отличие от Наруто.

\- Пытался разобраться в написанном на камне, понял, что нами кто-то манипулирует, но не успел донести весть до клана, умер. А ученик не так понял мои разработки, вот и намудрил. С подачи все той же древесной сволочи. Еле избавился от него, - коротко, рублеными фразами. Ни разу не дипломат, боец. Все переговоры проходили по принципу "Мадара, скрой свою чакру, ты народ пугаешь!"

\- Останешься у нас?

\- А ты как думаешь?

Ночь разгорелась слишком быстро по мнению Хаширамы. Остальные покинули компанию Основателей Конохи, Наруто тоже пришлось отправить спать. Девушка в последнее время перестаралась с уроками, почти не спала, заучивая техники, а ведь не двужильная.

Мадара достал откуда-то трубку. Старую, местами побитую, с покусанным кончиком. Вишневое дерево, нагреваясь в руках владельца, источало тонкий аромат. Длинные пальцы ловко набили табак, высекли искру. Учиха развалился под деревом, где проходил торжественный ужин-приветствие.

\- Коноха еще стоит, если ты об этом.

\- Меня это мало интересует, - говорит чистую правду Хаширама. Вот уже несколько лет его дом - новый Водоворот.

\- Так и понял, - кивает Учиха.

Мадара всегда нравился своим пониманием и немногословностью. А еще твердыми принципами и убеждениями. Если он что-то пообещал, то землю перевернет, но выполнит.

\- Не будут говорить, что предупреждал о бредовости затеи с Конохой. Кто тебя вообще просил пускать туда другие кланы? - видимо, наболело.

\- Прости, - за клан, за семью, за брата.

Мадара понимает, его чакра спокойна, но даже в таком состоянии напоминает магму действующего вулкана.

\- Уверен, что в этот раз не получится также?

\- Узукаге моя жена, Наруто.

Мадара поднимает брови. Бровь. Черт увидишь половину лица под космами. У Хаширамы половину жизни руки чесались привести в порядок гриву друга. Да и сейчас чешутся. Благо вырастить гребень не трудно.

\- Та блондинка? Одобряю. Как думаешь, она согласится стать матерью моего ребенка?

Почему он не удивлен? Мадара всегда думает только о клане, о безопасности, процветании. В этом отношении полукровка-Узумаки лучший вариант. Передаст объем чакры, сохранит шаринган. Что там еще из приятных бонусов?

Почему-то ревновать к Мадаре не получается. Еще при жизни они словно были частями единого целого, как будто им было предначертано судьбой встретится на берегу той реки и не убить друг друга там же. Орочимару ничего не придумал насчет беременности, а Наруто ребенка хочет, пусть и скрывает это. Они смогут воспитывать его втроем, это привяжет Мадару крепче всех нитей и цепей. Хаширама не сомневается: своего ребенка Учиха не бросит. Как и его мать, пусть даже не любит.

\- Что стало с Саске?

Мадара снова морщится, и Хаширама смеется - гримасы его друга неподражаемы.

\- Только генофонд портить, - лаконично прозвучало в ночи.

Хаширама ложится на покрывало, закидывает руки за голову и смотрит в ночное небо. Красиво здесь, в новом Узушио. Спокойно.

\- Спроси у нее сам. Если что, я возражать не стану.

Рядом, выпуская седой ароматный дымок, ложится Мадара.

***

 

Весна выдается звонкая, хрусткая, как первая трава из-под снега, белоснежная и яркая, душистая, как цветы черемухи, за которой бегал Мадара в Страну Земли, выполняя очередной каприз Наруто. Последний. Потом девушка выполнила обещание. Только Хаширама знал, что Узумаки давно уже на все согласилась, но помучить кого-нибудь из рода Учиха - святое.

Мадара обнимает девушку со спины, кладет руки в защитном жесте на располневшую талию. Наруто сейчас - ворох кимоно и оберток, но все равно странным образом мерзнет. Мадара греет ее теплом своего тела, Хаширама лежит на коленях, растирает вытянутые натруженные, опухшие ноги.

Разве думал он, что когда-нибудь будет так счастлив? Любимая женщина и лучший друг рядом, никуда деваться не собираются. А ребенок... к Мадаре он никогда не был ревнив, тем более, Наруто с ним не спит. Пока что. Даже если начнет, Хаширама ревновать не станет. Как можно злиться на часть себя? Кажется, он Тору так не любил, как Мадару.

Наруто разделяет его чувства. Наверное, привязанность к Учиха заложена в ней на генетическом уровне. А, может, она просто сильно любит Хашираму и до ужаса хочет сильного ребенка, способного выжить в новом мире и новом Водовороте. Наруто не говорит, лишь кусает губы и бросает на Мадару горячие взгляды из-под ресниц. В них нет похоти и страстного желания, скорее смущение и просьба не смеяться.

Наруто учится любить не так, как велит общество. Учится пониманию, что имена Мадары и Хаширамы всегда идут вместе.

\- Как назовем? - поворачивается, длинные черные волосы щекочут голые ступни Наруто, отчего та хихикает. Но это не мешает говорить ей категорично и непререкаемо.

\- Изуна.

\- А если будет девочка?

\- Все равно Изуна.

Мадара утыкается носом и прерывисто дышит в короткие светлые волосы на затылке.

Хаширама вновь ложится на спину, прикрывает глаза. Возможно, когда-нибудь, Орочимару-таки решит проблему с рождаемостью от чакры. И тогда в пару Изуне - будь то мальчик или девочка - появится обязательно Кушина Узумаки. Или Итачи Сенджу. Он еще не определился.

Ну, а пока можно вытянуть ноги, вдохнуть аромат травяного настоя, которым пичкали обожаемую больше всех Узукаге верные подданые, прижаться ухом к животу, послушать, как стучит чужое сердечко, поймать довольный и ошарашенный от непривычки быть счастливым взгляд черных глаз.

И улыбнуться второму шансу на жизнь, слушая, как где-то на периферии шелестит довольно выполнивший свою задачу Лес Жизни и Смерти.


End file.
